Mutant World Tour: “London": Get Wasted!
by Ryoken1
Summary: The Mutan world tour continues ,as the gang crashes the London party scene , wich ends in carzyness , some very weird stuuf , and plenty of other reasons i should stop writing fanfics while sufering from insomnia.


X-men: Evolution : "Mutant World Tour: "London: Get Wasted! ( or England , Alcohol and Mutants shouldnt be mixed."  
  
By Ryoken  
  
Legal/copyright: I dont own any of this characters , therefore , i cant be held responsible for their acts.  
  
In a hotel in the London downtown area , 7:00 pm:  
  
At the girls room:  
  
"Jean , could you stop hoging the bathroom? , ah need to take a shower , NOW!"-Rogue screamed as she knocked ( actually , what she was doing was actually pounding) on the door , recieving no answer.  
  
"Why are you in such a hurry, Rogue? , I never saw ya this upset before going partying like , ever!"-Kitty said as she brushed her hair in a nearby mirror.  
  
"It looks like little Rogue got herself a date with "Prince Pietro" , am i wrong?"-Tabitha snaped from behind the closet doors.  
  
"I just cant believe ya are dating that creep!"-Risty said from a couch , while she watched TV-"What do you se in him?"-she added.  
  
"Well , actually , he is very different with me than with the rest of you , hes pretty cool and romantic , and he`s funny too"-Rogue reponded.  
  
"Changing the topic , where`s Taryn?"-Kitty asked.  
  
"She went to shop , apparently , she needed another bottle of shampoo"- Tabitha responded roling her eyes and making a face.  
  
"Girl , he and Jean are so alike , i wonder if they are related in some sorta way"-Risty added.  
  
"Very funny , Risty!"-Jean`s voice came from the bathroom.  
  
"Jean! , get out of there now!"-Rogue started kicking the door.  
  
"Im not ready yet!"-Jean replied.  
  
"You`ve been two hours in there , now get OUT!"-Rogue screamed.  
  
"Okay , Okay , sheesh!"-Jean said as she exited the bathroom, wrapped in atowel , while Rogue slamed the door as she entered.  
  
"I wonder if the guys are having any problems with sharing a room together?"-Kitty thought as she started to choose her clothes for that night.  
  
The Boys room:  
  
"Yo! , is veryone`s ready for partying?"-Todd asked , as he jumped on a couch.  
  
"Nein , Scot , Lance and Dunacan went shopping , and Pietro said he had something to do"-Kurt said as he searched for his bag.  
  
"Anyone know where we are going?"-Fred asked.  
  
"Nope , i think Pietro was going to find out wich club is the ebst this season"-Todd replied.  
  
"I hope you guys have fun"-Arcade said in a pety tone of voice , as he wa sitted in a couch , watching Tv ,a sad look on his face.  
  
"Dont worry , Ark (Author`s note: Ark is Arcade`s nickname in this fic) , ill stay here with ya , after all , theres no chance of any girl will want to go dancing with me , so maybe we can go to that SEGA(tm) mega arcade we saw this morning"-Todd said as he jumped to Arcade`s side.  
  
"You dont mind?"-Arcade asked , with shiny little eyes (aint that cute?).  
  
"Not at all , come on , lets get those quarters rolling!"-Todd said as they walked to the door , only to find Pietro standing on it.  
  
"Sorry guys , but you two are going to party with us!"-Pietro said.  
  
"I cant , im a minor , and i wont pass like an adult , so.."-Arcade was cut short by Pietro.  
  
"No need for those age laws here , my friend! All of us are on the VIP list of the "Hellfire Club" , London`s greatest party spot , thanks to the great P.Maximoff , so age isnt a barrier fot you!-Pietro said at Arcade , with a smirk on his face.  
  
"Thanks , Pietro , i owe ya one!"-Arcade screamed as he jumped into the bathroom.  
  
"Looks like Rogue has transformed ya, dude"-Fred said with a smile on his face.  
  
"We are all gonna party tonight , my friends , so you all of you will have to get new gear , so you score big time tonight"-Pietro said.  
  
The night was just starting......  
  
  
  
The "Hellfire Club" entrance , 10:30 pm:  
  
Everyone was at the entrance , wearing their coolest clothes , and ready to get in , while the bouncers looked at the ragtag gang infront of them.  
  
"Cherio , old chap ,I believe me and my friends are on todays VIP list? , under Pietro Maximoff and friends?-Pietro said , in a mock up british accent , to the big man in front of him.  
  
The bouncer checked his list , and opened the door without saying anything.  
  
They all entered the place .  
  
The club was the coolest place they had ever been to , it had three floors , with a bar and a mini pub-restaurant in each corner , and a DJ table at the center of each floor , in the midle of the dance area.  
  
The club semed to be a hybrid between a futuristic biulding and a victorian mansion , it seemed both new and old , very "steampunk" in spirit , with smoke machines in the ceilings , and pedestals full of light sourcers and balls.  
  
The place was full of people their age , even the Dj`s and bartenders were eighteen as much , however , the place wasnt crowded , because of its massive size.  
  
"Yo , Pietro , how did ya get us here?"-Todd asked.  
  
"I have my ways"-Pietro replied with a smirk-"Lets party!"-He said as he and Rogue stormed to the dance floor.  
  
"Wanna go?"-Lance asked Kitty.  
  
"Totally!"-she said as they followed Pietro and Rogue , while Tabitha , Kurt , Scott , Jean , Taryn and Duncan followed , leaving Todd, Fred , Arcade and Risty alone.  
  
"Im gonna get myself some british cooking!" see ya!"- Fred said as he stormed to the food area.  
  
"Hey , Risty , wanna dance , yo?"-Toad asked Risty.  
  
"Im gonna hit the bar , ill be there if ya need me"-Risty said with a groan.  
  
"Im a little thirsty too , so i guess il be going too!"-Arcade followed her.  
  
"Im coming to!"-Todd went behind them.  
  
Two hours and a half later......  
  
At the bar:  
  
"What do you mates want?"-The barman asked Todd , Risty and Arcade. , who were begining their fifth round of drinks.  
  
"Gimme another Margarita , and keep em coming , yo!"-Todd replied , making obvious that he was reaching his max tolerance limit anytime soon.  
  
"I`ll have another of this , this , whats its name again , Risty?- Arcade asked.  
  
"Screwdriver ,Arcade , its called Screwdriver , and since ya already drank four of them , ya should learn their god damned name already"-Risty , who was about to break her drinking record she had stablished when she had to take care of the Brotherhood.  
  
"Uh... , do you want anything else?-The barman aked her.  
  
"How about a little Bartender on the rocks?-Risty said in what should have been a seductive way , but thanks to her current state , its seductive factor ended when she fell on the floor.  
  
"I think she wants to stop now , buddy"-Todd said to the surprised barman.- "Dont ya think , Ark?".-Todd said as he turned to face Arcade , and founded that he wasnt there anymore , and neither was Risty , who had dissapeared from the floor.  
  
"Great , now what do i do?"-Todd thought as he sipped his drink.  
  
At the dance floor....  
  
Kitty and Lance were dancing next to Pietro and Rogue , when Scott and Fred appeared from the crowd.  
  
"Great , what now , Summers?"-Lance groaned.  
  
"Tell the others we are going to get back early , cause Duncan and Jean are completely wasted , and Taryn isnt far from reaching them , so im going to take them back to the hotel , and Fred here wants to get back , so we will be leaving now , before they do anything stupid"-Scott said.  
  
"Okay , i hope you two can handle them"-Kitty said.  
  
"G night , Fred"-Pietro said.  
  
"Bye , see ya next morning"-Fred said as he followed Scott.  
  
"Take care , ya two"-Rogue screamed.  
  
"Did ya got Red and Duncan drunk so we could get Scott of our backs , Pietro?"-Rogue asked him , while she gaved him a hard look.  
  
"Maybe"-Pietro said , and both couples bursted laughing.  
  
"Man , i need a drink , wanna get some?"-Lance asked Kitty.  
  
"Yeah , i think i need a little shot of anything , are ya coming?-Kitty asked Pietro and Rogue.  
  
"Yeah , ahm tired of dancing anyway"-Rogue replied .  
  
"Guys , are you seeing what im seeing?"-Pietro said as he pointed at the dance floor.  
  
There , it was the most disturbing sight any of them had ever saw.  
  
Todd was dancing some sort of breakdance with three gorgeous girls , while Risty and Arcade were leading a huge conga line around them , everybody singing "Dancing in the street".  
  
"Are they drunk , or are we drunk?"-Lance asked , still shocked.  
  
"Well , if you consider the fact that the Toad is dancing with three cuties , and Arcade is now making out with a girl who`s at least three years older thanhim , and Risty is now leading a conga line of shirtless dudes , i think the whole planet must be drunk!"-Pietro said.  
  
"Well , at least they are having fun"-Kitty said witha little disgust on his face , as Tod had started to make out with a girl , and the girl seemed to enjoy it.  
  
"Ah dont care how drunk ah am , ahm clearly not drunk enough"-Rogue added , as she headed to the bar , the others following her.  
  
  
  
At The Hotel:  
  
Scott and Fred were drinking at their room , while Duncan sleeped in the bathtub.  
  
"What the hell were you thinking , Fred?"-Scott asked as he poured himself anoher glass of Whiskey.  
  
"Well , she was really nice to me , so i thought..."-Fred said in a very drunk tone of voice.  
  
"Well ,yeah , but Jean? ,Why the hell did ya kidnap that red headed headache provider?"-Scott , clerly drunk , asked.  
  
"I wasnt thinking, maybe i should have kidnapped Rogue or Kitty"-Fred replied.  
  
"Yeah , im just glad im not Duncan"-Scott replied.  
  
"I think you are bitter , Shades , i mean , you clearly like her"-Fred said.  
  
"Yeah , i like her , but that doesnt mean she isnt annoying , did i tell ya went she went into Pysicho-Femenist mode?-Scott said.  
  
"Yeah , imagine Jean "Im perfect" Grey hanging out with that nutcase Tabitha , they really went over the top with that syrens crap"-Fred replied.  
  
"Yeah , i bet if we guys came up with that idea , the girls would have eaten us alive"-Scott said as he emptied his glass.-Man , is the room getting smaller , or i am drunk?"-Scott asked.  
  
"Actually , Summers , i think we are the ones growing or something"-Fred said.  
  
Ten minutes later....  
  
Kurt and Tabitha walked down the hotel corridor , both completely wasted , and wearing sombreros.  
  
"Man , i cant believe we won the Tequila shot couple contest , plus , we broke that place`s record!"-Tabitha said.  
  
"Da , after the shot number fifteen , the thing got much easier., Dabby"- Kurt said as he opened his room`s door.  
  
  
  
Inside the room , Scott and Fred were wearing towels around ther necks , and stared right at the open door.  
  
"Wholy blue furred elfs , Batman, i think the Bayville syrens have abducted Kurt!"-Scott said.  
  
"Stay calm Robin , we will save him!"-Fred said , and both of the started to fight their invisibles enemies , wreking the room in the process.  
  
"Tabby , did i just saw that?"-Kurt asked.  
  
"Nah , i think that was just a mirage or something"-Tabitha replied.  
  
"Ill never drink again in my life"-Kurt said , as he collapsed on the floor , only to be followed by Tabby.  
  
  
  
End (Till next time)  
  
  
  
Okay , i ve decided to eliminate Berlin from the Mutant World Tour , ill replace it witha visit the gang does to Kurt`s hometowm ,(Kurt:NNOOOOOOOOOOOO!) , followed by amsterdam (wich will be the setting for "Todd and Arcade`s great big adventure" , followed by Sydney and Tokyo.  
  
Bye , Ryoken 


End file.
